imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy (Saga)
The Contract The Will was hired by Ves to kill Marko and Alana. She requested he abduct their child Hazel and return her back safely. Vez gave The Will an unlimited credit card but informed that it would run out when the job was completed. He was given incentive in having other Freelancers hired to complete the job as well with a big reward. The Will was quickly discouraged when he spoke to his agent and learned the other Freelancer was The Stalk. He decided to head to Sextillion to blow off some steam and credits since he knows he won't beat her to the punch. Sextillion On Sextillion, The Will quickly became bored as many of the options seemed to 'safe' for him. He was brought to a room where he was offered a six-year old Slave Girl. Disgusted at the young age, he murdered her pimp and attempted to flee with the girl. He was stopped by Mama Sun, who owned the little girl. She informed him that a Security Elixer was put in her body that would kill her if he tried to take her away before her contract was up. Out of money, The Will called The Stalk to gauge her interest in teaming up again. However, she turned him down as she was getting close to her prey. At the time, Prince Robot IV arrived to see The Stalk. The Will overheard on the phone his one-time lover Stalk murdered. When the Prince picked up and informed her of his acts, The Will promised to murder the Prince and all that he holds dear. Gwendolyn tracked down The Will's location by getting the Freelancer Agent to talk. She found The Will and they agreed to work together to free Slave Girl and kill Marko. Gwendolyn called Mama Sun and pretended to be investigating her. Mama Sun sent the Sextillion Loss Prevention with Slave Girl. When the SLP saw The Will, their suspicions were validated that Gwen's call was a fake, and they attack. Gwen and The Will disabled the men and grabbed Sophie and escaped. Heroin Planet The Will and Gwendolyn were shocked with Slave Girl announced she could 'hear' Gwen's pendant. She claimed to be able to track it to Marko. They followed the lead to an outer-rim of space. The Will was horrified to arrive and find a Timesuck had recently hatched. His ship was badly damaged and they crash landed on a nearby planet. The Will called his insurance agent but found they would be stuck on the island for several days. While waiting, The Will started having visions of past lover, Stalk. It convinced him to stay behind and give up Freelancer lifestyle and to give Slave Girl a name. He started calling her Sophie from that point forward. Over the next few days, The Will found himself performing strange activities that he wouldn't normally do such as attempting to kiss Gwen. He learned that heroin was in the food on the planet and that was why he was hallucinating. He was suddenly stabbed in the neck by Sophie who was told to do so by a vision she had of her mom. He was soon rushed to a Wreath hospital while Sophie and Gwen left on a journey to get ingredients to heal him. Awakenings Upon returning with the ingredients, he awoke to learn that his sister had died retrieving them for him. He would shout in anger against Sophie and Gwendoyln upon them and tells them to leave, much to their sorrow. Billy soon headed to Outcome with Sweet Boy where he was attempting to track down Prince Robot IV. Upsher and Doff, investigative journalists, had taken a ship and traveled to Outcome as well in an attempt to find heat signatures of Marko and Alana. The duo found The Stalk's Skullship abandoned on a planet and moved in to investigate. However, they were suddenly attacked by The Will. The Will used his Lance to incapacitate Doff while he interrogated them. He demanded to know where Prince Robot IV was located but the duo swore they didn't know. He released Doff from his lance and told them they work for him now. When Upsher had enough and told him to kill them already, the Will pulled out his gun to execute them. However, Doff interceded and told The Will he'd get in touch with a contact that may be able to locate the Prince if he agreed to let them both live. Later, he started hallucinating, and decided to find Gwen again. Running out of Reasons to Live He went to find Gwen, only to discover that she had a wife. Later after that, he was fired, and lost his title. His lance doesn't work anymore either. | Powers = | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * The Will's Cape * The Will's Lance * The Will's Ship | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} References